


A Bet Oblivious

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Team Winners, idk its cute and i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Its been obvious for years about Team Winners.Their friends are just a "bet" oblivious





	A Bet Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why,I was just craving writing Team Winners suddenly.I literally wrote this one the bus to school today and finished it on the way home. 
> 
> also pun titles. "bit"/"bet"?No?
> 
> ...I'll go sit over there
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time happens when a random backstage interview at the news station catches Michael talking with Meg after a segment.The glimpse is quick and no one thinks otherwise.But one would wonder why she was smiling when she got on the air at noon.

****

The second time is when Meg is covering a heist live,Lindsay makes a point of passing by and stopping to kiss her on the cheek,live on air.Of course,everyone looks at her funny for a bit afterwards but Nice Dynamite is laughing,handing her a few bills.

****

Alfredo,Jeremy,Ryan and Trevor start a bet.

****

The third time is when Gavin almost gets himself killed,and Lindsay goes a bit over the top.As in she personally beat up the gang that hurt him.Steffie walks in on her kissing him.

****

She joins the bet with the boys almost instantly.

****

The fourth time,Lindsay literally locks herself with the others in her and Michael's apartment Â and no one hears from anyone for about three days.It wasn't a big deal,everyone needs time off,but they needed Gavin for something that Ashley and Neal couldn't handle.

****

So they send Alfredo to get them.

****

He finds no one awake when he gets there,and this is only because he casually lets himself in after the tenth knock.

****

It's quite adorable.The four of them are passed out on the couch,the tv playing some movie quietly.Michael was slouched back,head lollled.Gavin was leaving his head on his shoulder,drooling slightly.Lindsay had situated herself on the floor between Gavin's legs and was using his knee as a pillow.Meg completed the picture,drapped across the entire couch and the boys,her head resting on Michael's lap.Alfredo smiled at the sight,and after quickly checking to see that his phone had no sound or flash,snapped a picture and with that he was gone.

****

Needless to say,Steffie won the bet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *The Bet was on the amount of time they had been together.Steffie said they'd been together for years,Alfredo and Trevor said a year,Ryan and Jeremy(bless their oblivious souls) said last few months. Steffie won cause the gal knows all (<3)


End file.
